Revolution
by firedude
Summary: The black fang have been defeated and matters in Elibe have been settled. However, the strife of a certain tactician has only begun. MarkLyn, may increase in rating later on.
1. Precursor

**Revolution**

**Firedude:** Hello all. Yes I know, I'm an ass for writing so many stories and leaving them unfinished. Sorry everyone, but I can never seem to get back into the groove of writing them after so long. Please don't hold it against me, I'll make peace by putting up a new story. I am busy, so I'll try to post up new chapters as much as I can, but there's no promises on consistency. Any who, please enjoy this new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fire emblem franchise or any of its characters. I may wish I did, but no I do not and I never will.

**Chapter 1: Precursor**

Darkness had descended hours before over the Eastern Coast of Elibe; along with a rain storm heavy enough to quench a thirsty drunk if he held his mouth open outside for a minute or so. Quick shooting cracks of lightning tore the dismal sky above to shreds as loud thunder claps boomed onward. A large log house near the cliffs of the shoreline stood tall amidst the whirlwind of rain, built sturdily enough to not be phased by such a storm. The desolate plains and morbid cliffs around the house seemed to deprive the scene of all life. Only the glowing windows of the lone house gave this zone a flicker of life.

Within, four men sat around a table silently playing a game of cards by the candle light. Little conversation emerged during the game due to a mutual tiredness clearly seen amongst the four. Thumping was heard from the floor upstairs, followed by a husky voice. "Anything!?" One of the men rose from his chair and walked to the window. He peered out into the darkness through the sheet of rain and tried to make out anything he could see on the horizon. "Nothing Cap't, at least nothing I can see anyway." Grumbling sounded out from the upstairs as very limped foot steps were heard. A fat graying man descended from the stairs, his left peg leg punctuating his slight limp. "This is ridiculous Captain. He's not coming." One of the men stated grumpily as he shuffled through his hand. "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?" The husky man questioned as he made his way to the window. "We've been here for almost a week now, if he was going to show up he would've by now." With a raspy chuckle he looked over his shoulder at his grumpy underling and replied, "Really now? You're right it only takes a man about a day or two to cross a whole continent correct?" His sarcastic tone died away and took on a more serious note. "He will be here soon. He's unpredictable but you can rely on him to keep a promise."

"Oh please, he's a talker, a politician, its his job to convince people. Their word is to be as trusted as a hungry guard dog with your dinner." Shaking his head slightly at his subordinate's slander, his large frame had now been fully turned towards the grumpy man before him. "You clearly don't know this man then." The captain stated confidently. "No, No I don't." Cards now placed down and up on his feet the grumpy man crossed his arms in a challenging posture. "Pardon me sir but sailors like us are not usually granted the privilege of meeting ones of such high stature. Perhaps," The man made a motion behind him to his three companions. "You should fill us in on who he is exactly... and why he's been gone for so long." Hesitantly, slight nodding from the men behind him followed suite. The Captain nodded understandingly and pulled a seat over to the window so he could sit down.

"Fair is fair. You boys came a certainly far distance away from home on such short notice to help me. Very well, I'll fill you in." gently rubbing at his handlebar mustache as he spoke, the plump captain gathered his thoughts together. "As I'm so sure you have all heard from news, he disappeared without word from public eye about 2 some odd years ago and hasn't been seen since. I'm partly to blame for that." Following up with wheezing laugh, he continue, "He wanted to leave Collum so bad, he asked for passage out of the country. I granted it to him." Rolling his eyes slightly, the grumpy man questioned, "Why not take him to a neighboring country then like Braist? That would've suited well, no one would've looked for him there." The captain tapped his peg leg loudly on the ground in response to the sailor's question. "Ah but that was the problem. He did not just want to get out of the country of Collum, he wanted to leave the continent of Yuropa right away. He was tired of being involved in the petty political squabbles and if he had gone to Braist, or Guillo, or Roda, even Yatorl would've surely roped him into their own political workings. He wanted, no, needed to escape to somewhere that wasn't at all involved in the revolution." Having now fully caught the four sailors' attention, one asked curiously, "And where was that sir?"

Smiling broadly, the captain motioned all around him. "Here. This continent. The land of Elibe." The captain rose and limped over to a drawer and took out a map. He proceeded to lay it out on the table before them. "This is where we are now." Announcing as he pointed to a spot on the Eastern shore of Sacae. "Where we are now, is the exact spot we landed two years ago when I dropped him off. Let him off, bade me farewell and he was on his way." The four sailors proceeded to look over the map, taking the features of this new continent they had not previously heard of. "I had heard rumors of land to West... I did not think it was so true though." Small rings of smoke arose in the room as the Captain was now puffing on a pipe he had lit. "Surprising, yes I know. It's not as though this land is free of its own problems though either. During his stay here for the past two years he had been sending me letters, updating me on his travels. Good god, you wouldn't believe the shock on my face after hearing about what he was going through. M'lord always seemed to have a knack for leading and being a superb mind in battle, but any one of us would've paled and surrendered if faced with what he had been faced with."

Releasing a huge puff of smoke from his mouth, a sailor leaned over the table and questioned the captain. "Wasn't that irresponsible of his though sir? He was one of the forerunning Senators in Collum. How could he just up and leave when he knew full well that revolution was right around the corner for our country?" The captain looked over his questioner and shrugged. "I had asked him that repeatedly myself on the way over here. Something was weighing heavily on his mind and had affected him so that he couldn't function as a Senator any longer. Besides, he only meant to stay a few months in Elibe." The men all looked at each other before the grumpy one asked the question that was on all their minds. "Why?"

The sudden sound of frantic knocking on the door echoed into the cabin, effectively cutting off the conversation. "We're about to find out." the Captain stated as he got up and tried to move fast to the door, but his size and peg leg restricted him to a waddle. He made it to the door and opened it a crack to see who it was. Before he could even take a peek out, two men burst through the door, soaking wet and stumbling so that they fell to the floor. A third figure still standing in the door way simply looked at his two companions and shook his head. After another second of standing in the harsh rain, he took a step inside and the captain closed the door behind them. All three of the visitors were wearing black heavy cloaks to protect them from the rain that was outside, preventing any of the sailors from seeing their faces. The two men still laid on the floor panting heavily, shivering from the cold down pour of rain they had just ran through. However, the third man still standing before them stood straight and unflinching as though it had been nothing. He lowered the hood of his cloak and allowed everyone to see his face. The man had long dark brown hair eyes that seemed as though they bore into your soul. Slightly tanned skin a strange sword hanging from his hip also stood out. He removed his heavy cloak revealing a style of dress that appeared very foreign to the sailors, an almost tribal appearance of sorts.

"T-This... this guy's a Senator!?" A sailor exclaimed in slight fear. Looking into the eyes of the man who stood before them told everyone that he would kill any of them in an instant if they gave him reason. The captain chuckled heartily and shook his head slightly. "I have no idea who he is I must say, looks like a blood thirsty fellow though." A little coughing escaped the throat of one of the men on the ground as he brought himself up to his knees. "Forgive Karel, that's his nice face..." The man stated as he too lowered his hood. Long locks of light purple almost to the point of silver hair fell from the crown of the man's head over his shoulder. Two long scars stretched over his left eye and a dark purple headband held his hair out of his face. He removed his cloak as he stood, revealing the several knives he had sheathed at his sides. "Wait... are you the Senator?" another soldier questioned this new man. He had a bit of a presence of intimidation, but no where near as close to Karel. "No, no I am Legault. Karel and I protect the one that you call Senator."

Everyone in the room proceeded to look over at the third man who had now risen to his feet. He had removed his cloak and was brushing himself off. "Terribly sorry everyone... didn't mean to collapse like that, but sprinting through such heavy rain has a tole on oneself." He turned around, to face the rest of the men, a brown tunic and loose black pants clutched his frame as he shaped his messy brown hair with his fingers. From his bag he drew a green cloak and wrapped it on his shoulders, covering his shivering form. "Forgive me Captain Welsh, we arrived a lot later than I had intended." Limping slowly up to the man before him, Welsh bowed his head before the man in green out of respect. "No appology needed my old friend. It is good to have you back Mark."

"Now hold on!" The grumpy sailor said as he rose to his feet. "This!? This guy is a Senator!?" Mark was not offended in the slightest, such reactions were expected. "How old are you!?" Mark tilted his head slightly to the side and though about it. "Hmmm... I think my birthday just happened last month... so somewhere around 22?" Laughing, the sailor leered at Mark. "You lie. You're no Senator. Senators are old and knowledgeable, they speak for thousands of people and you mean to tell me that we came all the way to rescue punk kid!?" The tactician brushed down his green cloak, fretting that there might be wrinkles in it. "Not surprising that you would assume that. Yes I admit, I am young and I may not have the wisdom of many of my elder colleagues, but I assure you my leadership and knowledge are not lacking." The grumpy sailor began to approach Mark quickly with an accusing finger pointed out at him. "Knowledge!? I'm willing to bet that you're no smarter than-!" Before he could connect the tip of his finger with Mark's chest, one of Legault's knives were pressed to his throat and Karel's Wo Dao rested against the man's belly. The tactician smiled brightly at the shocked man and replied, "I'm smart enough thank you. And please be careful about your actions towards me. I may not be a fighter and I easily forgive, but others around me have more than enough skill... and you'll find that they sometimes lack such kindness."

Slowly retracing his steps back, away from these three new men, the sailor took his seat silently and didn't say another word. As Karel and Legault sheathed their weapons, Welsh simply laughed and patted Mark hard on the back. "I like your new body guards Mark, they certainly know how to keep people in line! Where'd you hire them." Mark turned towards his friend as Karel walked to the corner and Legault took a spare chair. "Don't be mistaken. I didn't offer them any pay of any sort, I only asked." Welsh raised an eyebrow at this. "You don't say... ones so skilled are so taken with you?" Legault leaned back in his chair and called out, "Oh please, Mark? Taken with him?" He looked over at the green cloaked man and stated. "I mean I like the guy, but I accepted his request because I figured it'd be fun to check out this new country he told me about. I guess you can just say it's a force of habit to protect and listen to this man. And as for your earlier statement, don't mind me I'm not that skilled... now as for Karel."

Legault, Mark and Welsh turned their heads to look at the man silently leaning in the corner with his eyes closed. "He's probably one of the better, if not, the best swordsman in Elibe." Mark scratched his head slightly and added to Legault's statement, "Karel's always been the blunt and silent type. He didn't bother giving me a reason why he accepted my request, probably because the reason goes unsaid." Legault took over the monolog once more from here. "Karel hungers to fight worthy adversaries wherever he goes. He's coming with us so he can find more powerful opponents in Yuropa." Welsh nodded understandingly as he took another puff of smoke. "Well then, he will find them in no few of supply. War has finally broken out and fighters from all over are trying to get their piece of the carnage. He should fit right in amongst the chaos."

"So it's true then?" Mark asked in a serious tone. "Tensions finally broke?" Welsh nodded solemnly as he took his seat once more. "It happened just last month. Braist officials are claiming that one of their border towns were burnt down by a group of Collum rioters, so they took it as an excuse to attack." Hanging his head as he listened to the story, he placed his hands on his hips as he took in what happened. "Beautiful. How are we fairing against them?" Welsh looked up at him and replied, "Well, besides minor skirmishes on the border, there have been no major battles. It doesn't look good though I'd say. They have much more economic and militaristic power on their side. We're a new nation after all, we've only begun to develop our army and commerce." Welsh was clearly getting angrier as he spoke. "Which is why you must come back now!" Mark held his arms open and replied, "Well I'm here aren't I!? I'm ready to go back." The captain shot back in a booming voice. "Now you're ready!? What about a year ago when I sent you a letter saying that things were getting progressively worse? That without you to smooth out relations war would surely break out!"

"We signed that treaty with Braist before I left though. That should've prevented any conflict for at least another five years... Wait," Welsh nodded in response to Mark's realization. "We technically "attacked" them first when that riot burnt down their village. We're at fault. And I know what you're going to ask, but yes that riot definitely happened, we confirmed it." Gritting his teeth slightly he continued thinking about it, Mark was about to say something when Legault let out an exasperated groan. "Mark I really don't know how you stand this, politics give me such a big head ache. Look if what I'm hearing sounds right, Mark just needs to get home and negotiate a new treaty and it's all good right!?" Silence followed awkwardly before the captain broke it, "It's not that simple I'm afraid..." Mark waved it off and added, "Just talking about it isn't going to help anyone though. We need to get going as soon as possible. Can we leave as soon as the rain clears up?"

"Of course, it'll be rough, but that's never stopped you before right?" Mark smiled at Welsh's jest and nodded slightly. "I'm sure you're all tired, there are beds upstairs. Get some rest, you'll need it for what's coming." Karel and Legault waited for the sailors to ascend the stairs before they started their way up. Mark tried to follow after them, but Welsh placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Hold it." Legault and Karel stopped on the steps to watch Mark and the fat captain who had stopped him. "It's okay, I'll be up in a minute." The two looked at Welsh carefully before they too ascended upstairs. Mark turned around to face the captain as he awaited his question. "I remember... when I asked you after your two months here were up if you were ready to leave you refused. It's bothered me and I really wanted to know why you stayed so much longer." A slight pang in his heart radiated within Mark as he rolled the answer around in his head. "It's really a long story Welsh... can't I just tell you some other time?" The captain shook his head as smoke lazily emerged from his nose. A chuckle escaped Mark's lips and replied, "Fine... during my first two months here I was attacked by a group of bandits in the plains and mugged. I was left for dead and was quite frankly sure I was going to die. Sure enough though, I was rescued. I was nursed back to health and as repayment I traveled with my savior for a couple months. After our journey ended I just felt so restless, I knew there was more here that I needed to experience. So when I got your letter... I said I wasn't ready. I wandered for a bit and then got involved as a tactician for a lord in Lycia and before I knew it two years had gone by. That's when I received news from you on the outbreak of war back home. And now here I am"

Welsh nodded understandingly as he listened to the story. "Hmm... I appreciate you shortening down the story for me. You'll have to tell the whole thing though some time alright?" The tactician nodded to the older man and turned to take his leave. "Oh, by the way." Welsh called after Mark, causing him to stop once more. "You could've just said it was a woman." Mark blinked a few times and replied, "...what!?" The old captain laughed and continued, "You could've just told me that you fell in love, it's no big deal. Just brings a tear to my eye that the boy who used to play around my docks as a kid is now a Senator and in love." Welsh pretended to cry and act dramatic at this. "So tell me, did ya nab her!?" The captain asked him with a grin. Mark looked at Welsh with somber eyes before whispering a quiet, "No." Welsh's happy expression melted away as he watched the boy he had known for so long, quietly ascend up the stairs.

**Firedude:** Hope you all liked it. I know it was a pretty boring chapter, but I needed to do it to establish some things before hand and raise some questions. If you have any questions feel free to ask in your reviews. Criticism is welcomed, I always love to get feed back of any sort so please share your thoughts with me.


	2. A Single Step

**Firedude: **Thank you for your reviews of the first chapter, I appreciate your support. I promise to keep plugging away at this as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fire emblem franchise or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't and most likely never will.

**Chapter 2: A Single Step**

A week before Mark's arrival at Welsh's cabin, another journey was stirring up somewhere in Lycia. Beams of light shot up from the horizon as the night slowly crept away and gave way to the morning. Sunlight illuminated Castle Caelin, the dark rocks of the castle walls shimmering slightly in the early morning sun, giving off a certain radiance. On the balcony facing over the nearby town, The Noblewoman of Sacae stood in her night gown looking over her people as they rose for the day. Though it was still very early, just being sunrise, Lyn appeared as though she had been up for quite a while. Her uninterested stare downward toward the town betrayed her thoughts, that something was plaguing her mind.

A soft knock was heard at the door. "M'lady... are you decent?" Lyn looked over her shoulder briefly and called, "Yes it's alright, come in." the door to her room opened slowly and from behind it emerged an orange haired knight. He closed the door softly behind him, remaining by the door to give Lyn her space. "Is something on your mind Lyn?" Without even looking back to face Kent she replied, "No, why do you think that?" Kent motioned back and said, "A few servants just informed me they had seen you standing at your balcony for a good couple hours just starring off." Lyn let out a sigh. "I just wanted to enjoy the early morning air." Kent took a couple steps forward toward his Lady as she defended herself. "Did you sleep at all last night Lyn?" She held back a reply, staying silent and hoping he wouldn't keep pressing. "Lyn... what's wrong?"

She turned away from her balcony and leaned back against the railing so she could face her knight. "I don't know Kent... thoughts of the past have been rising up, and I kept dreaming about them. So I stayed up so I wouldn't have to dream about it." She hung her head slightly as Kent approached her, standing beside her as she continued. "This may be worse though, because no matter how hard I try, thoughts keep arising about... about..." Kent placed his hand on Lyn's shoulder, acting now as a friend and not as a vassal. "You kept thinking about him didn't you?" Lyn's silence answered the question for Kent. After a minute she brought her head up and took a few steps forward, away from the balcony. "But I plan on doing something about that so please don't worry Kent. Did you do what I asked though?"

Kent nodded briefly and revealed a scroll he had been hiding. "I contacted everyone just as you had asked. The last of the replies arrived this morning. Those who replied positive said they would leave for here immediately." Lyndis took a seat and looked over to her read headed friend as he began to recite the responses. "Now then... I'll go in order of who we heard back from. First off, Fiora and Sain declined. Apparently their mercenary group had just been hired for some big job and are unable to come. Also, Pent and Louis just had their first child so they are unable to come either." Lyn smiled at the news and replied, "Please tell them I offer my best wishes." Kent nodded and returned to his list. "Continuing, Rath's father recently passed on and he has been left in charge of the Kutolah, he can't leave his tribe at the moment because of it. Karla and Bartre say they must take care of something. And word spread to us that Canas was recently killed in a snow storm..." Lyn frowned at this news. "Canas... has anyone else been killed?" Kent shook his head quietly.

"Hawkeye must stay with his family and protect Nabata, Dorcas must still care for Natalie and we were unable to come into contact with Karel or Legault. That's it for the bad news. Lord Hector informs me that he is unable to come himself, but will send Matthew in his stead. Lord Eliwood also is unable to join us, but will send Lowen and Merlinus." Lyn sighed at the mention of Merlinus' name. "Oh dear... well that's five, any more?" Kent proceeded on down the list, "Wallace replied with much eagerness, saying that he was getting his armor ready as he wrote his reply. Erk requested a temporary leave from his studies to accompany us, Pent allowed it. Serra naturally is accompanying him. Priscilla said she would accompany us as well, as soon as she could get a hold of Raven and Lucius she'd be right along after us. Then... we didn't even send Renault a letter, yet he replied that he'd be joining us." Lyn cocked her head. "That's strange, we can use all the help we can get though so I won't question it. Any more?"

"Yes, Florina insists on coming too. Hector was not sure at first about sending her, but he didn't stop her. He knows how bad Florina wants to help you. Jaffar and Nino also agreed on coming, a good chance to get away from the bounty hunters. Also Fargus responded back, he said he would allow us passage on his ship if we need. He's docked a port in Southern Bern and will be there for quite a while." Lyn smiled and rose to her feet. "Excellent, its more than enough support." She walked to the balcony once more and looked outward again. "Are you sure you want to do this Lyn?" She turned towards he Kent and nodded. "I need to find Mark and set things right. I thought about it, but I know for sure now it's what I need to do. Once everyone has arrived we'll head out for Bern." Kent took on a puzzled expression. "Bern? Why are we heading there?"

"That's where Mark said he was headed after the war. So I think we should check there first." A hushed voiced from the awning above the balcony replied to Lyn. "Not quite..." Both her and Kent turned in shock toward Legault who dropped off the awning and onto the balcony's railing. Kent drew his sword, unsure of what he planned on doing. "What are you doing here!? How long have you been up there?" He casually stood there as though Kent was pointing a stick at him. "Long enough... I came here only because I heard that you are looking for Mark. I know where he is." Lyn took a step towards him. "Where?" Kent looked her and then to Legault, "He may have left the Black Fang but he's always been shifty. How do we know we can trust him." Jaffar looked to Lyn, ignoring the red knight. "I have no reason to feed you false information. He's boarding a ship eastbound, to a foreign country Yuropa. I do not know exactly why, but that's his goal."

"Yuropa... I had heard rumors of land Eastward but I never thought that they were true. Wait, how do you know this?" The shadow looked over to Kent and shot back, "Because he asked me to accompany him... In fact I'm on my way there now. I had gotten your letter about how you were looking for him. I already promised Mark I'd go with him and I can't stop him whatever he plans on doing, but this is my contribution to your search." Lyn smiled "Thank you Legault, you have no idea what this means to me." Lyn smiled to the darkly dressed man. "No problem M'lady." He said while doing an almost mocking version of a bow. Legault then turned and jumped off the edge of the balcony toward the ground below. Lyn gasped and looked over after him, but he had disappeared. "A strange man..." she came back into the room and faced towards the knight before her. "Now Kent, I appreciate everything you've done but I..." He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Before you even say it, I planned on remaining here anyway. Someone needs to watch over Lord Hausen while you're gone after all." Lyn smiled broadly and embraced Kent. "Thank you Kent. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to grandfather while I was gone, but I trust you to take care of him." Kent smiled, feeling honored by Lyn's trust.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The morning after the storm, the sky had cleared up and the sun had broken through. Though the ocean looked choppy and the waters murky blue, it would not be enough to stop Welsh's crew and Mark's resolve. However... lack of sleep would. Legault stood over Mark, who was still lying in his bed. He had his pillow clutched tight over his head trying to drawn out the nagging of the silver haired man above him. "Look Mark! This is your journey! I only came because you asked me too! Now you're saying just because you're a little tired you don't want to go!?" Mark grumbled a little then replied, "It's not that, I just don't see why we have to leave so early... just ten more minutes." Legault glared down at him and mumbled, "You said that half an hour ago." Welsh called up the stairs. "Hey! Is he up yet? We have to sail out soon if we want to hit land by tomorrow!"

Karel silently entered the room and leaned against the door frame, looking down at Mark with a pitiful expression. He turned around and tried to walk away, but Legault called after him. "What do you think you're doing!? Help me get him up dammit!" Karel stood there motionless for a few seconds then turned around to give Legault a burning glare. "Oh uh... or I can just do it myself..." Legault said shrinking back a little bit. The sword demon turned once more and re-entered the room. He swiftly drew his Wo Dao and leapt up into the air. With one quick cut downward, he had struck something and landed standing next to the bed. His victim, Mark's pillow split in half, revealing the tactician's frightened face. "Get up... or next time it'll be your face." Mark nodded nervously and shot up to his feet. "Just give me a minute or two and I'll be all set alright?" A small trickled of blood trailed down the tip of Mark's nose as he spoke this. "Er... Mark?" Legault pointed toward the tip of his nose. Mark reached up and touched the end of his and saw that there was a bit of blood on his fingers. "Ah!" Mark exclaimed in fright, clamoring for a vulnerary. Karel looked to the edge of his sword and saw a small trace of blood. "Hm... My aim may be a little off today..." Legault chuckled a little at Mark's frantic search for the liquid before replying sarcastically, "You think?"

A few minutes later, Mark's things were packed, he was dressed and a sip of vulnerary had fixed the cut on his nose. Welsh's men were already down on the boat making the final preparations for the journey. The Captain himself stood by the boarding plank, puffing away on his pipe as he awaited his three passengers. He spotted them emerging from the house and descending down the path toward the dock. "Ah hahaha! Bout time you woke up!" Welsh laughed heartily as he stroked his gray mustache. "The ship's ready to set sail, around this time tomorrow we should be in Collum waters. Oh by the way Senator, I already allowed your third companion on board ahead of you." Mark stood there blinking for a second or two. "Wait... third?" He looked up toward the ship and saw a man dressed in a blue tribal robe with a headband. His long braided green hair rested on his back as he gave the group a smiling wave. "Hey Mark! Been a while hasn't it?" Mark smiled up toward the Saint of Swords and replied, "Quite a while! How have your travels-?" Before Mark could finish, Karel shot past him with blinding speed up the boarding plank.

He shot off the ramp and did a flying swing at Guy who quickly drew his blade, parrying against the Wo Dao. The two exchange slashes for a few seconds, blocking each other effectively, before Mark called up. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Quit it!" The two swordsmen stopped, a few yards from each other on the deck of the vessel. Both of them glared daggers into the other's eyes. Surprisingly, Karel was the one to break the silence. "Why are you here?" Mark walked up the boarding plank and looked over to Karel. "I had invited him along a week ago. If I remember correctly though, you said that you had a job you had just been hired to do." Guy slowly sheathed his sword and straightened up. "Yes, but it had fallen through. I heard Sain and Fiora were going to be on the opposing side and I didn't want to have to fight them." Mark nodded out of understanding. "Glad to see you made it here in time, welcome aboard." Karel quickly sheathed his sword and walked down the nearby stairs to the deck below. "It seems master is the same as ever." Guy stated with a wry smile and a neutral tone. "You shouldn't be surprised. He's always blood thirsty, nothing will change that." Legault stated as he ascended the plank, followed by Captain Welsh.

"Right then, so is everyone here?" The Elder Captain asked Mark who responded with a quick nod. "Right then, we're heading out men! Set sails to Collum!" The four sailors cheered in delight that they'd finally be going home as they unfurled the sails and Captain Welsh manned the helm. They turned from port and headed onward toward the open sea. Welsh made sure the course was steady before one of the sailors took over for him. He approached the bow of the ship and patted Mark on the back. "Feel good to be heading home?" The tactician shrugged and responded, "Bitter sweet I must say... I wish my return had been under better circumstances but it can't be helped." He stated as the cool ocean air blew into his face. "Ah, but you couldn't have expected to return home to peace now could you?" Mark turned and started to head towards the stairs that lead to the lower deck. "I guess not." Welsh limped slowly after him calling out. "It'll be about eight hours before the hard part starts! So you should relax until then!" Legault and Guy looked at each other before Legault called after Captain Welsh. "What's the hard part?" Welsh stopped and turned towards the two. "There are dangerous currents that lie ahead of us. Only a skilled navigator can get us through them. That's why so few people know of the true existence of Yuropa." Legault slapped his forehead and muttered, "Great, we're not even there yet and our lives are in danger." Guy leaned over and whispered to him. "Uh, since I just got here do you mind filling me in on what's going on?" The Hurricane nodded as he caught him up to speed.

Below deck, Mark went room to room, searching for where the sword demon was residing. As he passed by one of the rooms he heard a soft creak from inside the room. He poked his head in and called out, "Karel?" In the blink of an eye the Wo Dao was stabbed into the wall right beside his face. He then proceeded to grab Mark by the collar and pin him to the wall. "Why did you invite Guy to come along!?" The tactician understood why he was angry, it was in fact the reason he sought out Karel. "I know you're upset but you have to listen to me. Guy is a very skilled swordsman. Where we're going I fear the chaos would be too great to those not skilled enough to handle it. People like you, Guy and Legault are exactly the kind I need to help me."

Karel released Mark and pulled his sword from the wall. He pointed it right in Mark's face and growled, "You knew full well though... I told Guy to leave because he was getting too strong. If he had stayed as my student for a day or two longer I may've struck him down... And now he's back again and stronger than ever. I can barely contain myself." Mark frowned sympathetically. "I admit I was aware, but I had no choice. Karel I promise once we reach Yuropa there'll be plenty of powerful enemies for you to fight. Just exercise some self control, at least for a little while okay?" Karel glared at the tactician before he sheathed his sword once more. "I'll try... I don't want to hurt Guy so I'll try my hardest... but I fear my blood lust may be too great." Mark then nodded and left the sword demon alone to his devices.

The tactician had retired to his quarters for a nap, but sure enough eight hours later a bell from the top deck was being rung loudly. Mark groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His door burst open and Guy yelled, "Mark! Welsh needs you up deck right now!" Mark quickly rose from his bed and ascended the stair case to the top deck. He looked up to the Helm and heard Welsh as he yelled down at him. "Ahead's the currents M'boy! I just wanted to give you a heads up, in case I mess up I wanted you to have made peace with your god." The Captain said with a grin and a laugh. "These are the kind of people you hang with Mark!?" Guy exclaimed frantically. Mark looked over towards the bow, what appeared to him as white water currents poured every which way ahead of them. "Can he do it?" Legault as nervously as he too appeared from downstairs.

"Don't worry I have faith in Welsh. He's traversed these currents quite a few times already. He knows what he's doing." For safety. The three sat in the stairwell and held onto the bars as they watched outward toward the ocean. Mark was confident that they'd make it through because of the Captain's great abilities, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel like making peace. The tactician had never been very religious, so he really didn't have a god to make peace with. So making peace with his own mind was all that really mattered to him. However, that would be impossible... Lyn was probably a thousand miles away right now safe in Caelin Castle. He knew she wasn't thinking about him, she made sure he knew that before he left their army after the final battle. Mark couldn't help it though. The image of Lyn's face when he first woke up in her tent in Sacae stuck to his mind. Picturing her smiling face at the sight of him awakening was enough to warm him inside and lessen the roughness of the currents.

**Firedude: **There's chapter two for ya. Please share with me any criticism, thoughts or questions you may have. I love feed back from my readers so please don't be shy, send more reviews!


	3. The Pursuit

**Firedude:** Chapter three is coming at you! Thanks again to those of you who review and encourage me, I really appreciate that support. Makes me feel rewarded for my work.

Rast8a: Yes I know that Karel supposedly made peace with himself, though it never exactly said when though so I'm playing this to my advantage into the story line. And yes Renault was supposed to disappear too, but because of his sketchy history I found it would be fun to work with him in Yuropa and see what happens. The characters I did not list earlier, you'll find out about them soon enough. As for the relationship between Lyn and Mark... you'll just have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise or any of its characters. I may wish I did, but no, I don't own Fire Emblem in the slightest.

**Chapter 3: The Pursuit**

Lyn and her company had arrived at the Southern Port of Bern, the town of Nebre. The town itself was quite small and rather depressing, but for whatever reason it was currently serving as Fargus' base of operation. Lyn's small army followed behind her as they marched through the town towards the port. They had been traveling for almost a week and had only now arrived. According to the time frame given to her by Legault, Mark's group probably was around halfway there by now. They had no time to waste, if they were to catch Mark now they'd need to move fast. Matthew, Florina, Wallace, Erk, Serra, Lowen and Merlinus had all met up with on their way to the port. Priscilla, Raven, Lucius, Jaffar and Nino were all still absent though. They had all promised to make it in time for the dead line though, so Lyn held faith in them.

Lyn stood at the desolate town center, looking around at the building around her. "This place is completely deserted. I don't see a single person around here." Matthew said as he walked circles around the edge of the town fountain. "Don't be fooled, I can feel their presences around us. It may seem like no ones here, but they're merely hiding. Probably just untrusting of strangers." Erk stated as he scanned the nearby windows, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the souls he felt. "Aw maybe they just want to play hide and seek!" Serra announced brightly, creeping about as though she were looking for someone who was hiding. "...You honestly are a child aren't you?" Erk stated bluntly as he walked around the town square. "Oh shut up!" Serra yelled angrily at him in response.

Lowen had wandered his way over to an abandoned food stand. On the whole stand, only two loaves of bread, three apples and a few eggs rested there. "For shame... such little food in this town?" Matthew leapt from the fountain and took a look at the food on the rack. "Yeck! I can't imagine eating food like this anyhow." Lowen glared over his shoulder at him. "Food is food, I'm sure the people of this village are greatful for whatever they can get." Matthew turned and started to walk away. "Yeah, but that's the people of this village. As for me I don't think I would ever eat that crap." Lowen shot him another disappointed look before he moved about some more. Lyn looked upward to the skies, watching as Florina descended and landed on the ground next to her. "Any news?"

"The dock is down to the South like you thought, but there's no one there..." Lyn blinked a few times and repeated that last part back, "No one there? What about the Davros? Fargus is not even there?" Florina shook her head nervously. "Are you sure this is where Fargus said he would be Lyn? There must be another port nearby." Lyn thought about it for a moment. "I want to go check just to make sure." Lyn said as she took off running towards the port. "Ah! Wait Lyn!" Florina took off on Huey after Lyn. Lowen sighted this, confused about what was happening, hopped on his horse and galloped after them. "Ahahaha! Wait up Lyndis!" Wallace called after eagerly, unsure whether or not action was afoot. Erk stood watching silently as he watched the four of them speed off. "Perhaps we should follow?" He turned around to see that Merlinus was looking over some interesting trinkets that had been left on the ground, Matthew was taking a nap and Serra was looking herself over in a mirror. "...Then again if I don't babysit them who will?" Erk muttered to himself as he took a seat and began reading a tome he had brought with him.

Lyn arrived at the docks of the town. Just as Florina had said, there was not a soul to be found. Huey landed down next to Lyn, Florina dismounted him and looked to her friend. "Um... Lyn?" The blade lord hung her head with angry eyes. "Dammit." She murmured to herself. Lowen stopped next to them, followed by the towering Wallace. "Aye, sorry M'lady. I don't believe they're here. Maybe if we wait around for a bit they'll arrive." Lyn looked over to the Crag of Caelin and slowly nodded her head. She sat down and starred at the ground in front of her, hoping Fargus would arrive soon. Florina took a seat beside her friend, as Wallace protectively stood by the two. Lowen began to patrol around the area in a watchful vigil, hoping to find someone or something that may be able to help them.

Back at the town square. Erk had just finished another chapter when he suddenly heard a lock break. He looked up to see Matthew had broken into a nearby home. "Matthew! What are you doing!?" The thief looked back at the mage and grinned mischievously. "Who me?" The Ostian spy took a step inside the house and began to walk around. "Man it's pitched black in here." Matthew stated casually as he perused the surroundings of the room. His three companions followed in after him. "Hey Erk, mind giving me a little light?" Pent's apprentice glared at Matthew before whispering something under his breath, causing a small fire ball to form in his hand, illuminating the room. Merlinus was interested in the small statues on the table nearby, while Serra looked over some dresses in the nearby closet.

"Is this right!? This is someone's home and we're ransacking through it as though it were a market place." A book on the nearby shelf caught the mage's eye. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and then proceeded to put the book in his bag. "See? It's all in good fun." Stated a grinning Matthew who had secretly been watching the whole time. Erk blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Aw Erky's blushing!" Serra laughed teasingly as she pinched his cheeks. "Oh would you cut it out!" He growled bitterly. He dispersed the fire ball in his hand. "Do as you will, I'll take no more part in this." Erk announced as he walked outside. As soon as he stepped out, a shine from the nearby roof top caught his eye. He leapt to the side just in time to dodge the arrow that plunged into the ground beside him. This caught Matthew's attention who called out, "Erk!"

Erk glanced up towards the origin of the arrow and pointed his palm towards it. He touched the thunder tome under his cloak and recited a few quick words. The spell caused a bolt of lightning to shoot down from the sky above and zap the archer who cried out in agony and collapsed. Matthew and Serra has emerged from the house now and looked to Erk. "What's going on!?" Serra cried out in panic. "We're under attack!" Erk called out to his two allies. "Oh dear!" Merlinus groaned as he hid in a dark corner of the house, trying not to get in the way of the violence. Three soldiers in red garbs that concealed their faces emerged from a nearby alleyway and surrounded the three with spears at the ready. Erk and Matthew backed up a bit to get room. "Serra, wait inside with merlinus. We'll tell you when it's safe to come out." Serra hesitantly shrunk back, but eventually heeded Erk's advice and hurried inside. The emergence of four fighters and a warrior from around the corner caused Matthew to sigh. "Looks like we have our hands full here." Erk summoned a large fire ball in his hand in response to Matthew's statement. "Are you ready?" The thief nodded in response and both shot forward to fight their adversaries.

By the docks, Lowen had spotted the bolt of lighting that had shot down near the town square. "That spell... Lady Lyndis! I think Erk's in danger!" She looked over her shoulder at the green haired knight and quickly shot to her feet. She drew the Mani Katti from it's sheath and began to run off towards the town center. However, her path was blocked by three large wyverns landing in front of her. One snapped at her, but she quickly dodged back. "How'd these things sneak up on us!?" Wallace grumbled as he drew a large steel axe from his side. The red clothed riders on the back of the wyverns starred determined at the four before them. Lyn drew the Sol Katti as well and held both the weapons tight in her hands. "Out of our way..." She demanded bitterly to the three riders. One of the wyverns roared in response, followed by the three men drawing their lances. "I don't think they want to talk Lyn." Florina said nervously as she remounted Huey. Heavy foot steps striking the ground sounded out. Looking to the left, a knight leading three soldiers charged towards them. "Wallace! Handle those to the left! Me and Lowen will handle these three."

The blade lord shot a quick nod to Florina who quickly took off toward the town square. Two of the wyverns took off after Florina. Lyn was able to leap onto the back of one of them, preoccupying the rider and steering the creature away from her friend, however the other continued after the Pegasus rider. The third beast lunged toward Lowen who threw a javelin towards his attacker with much celerity. The spear landed in side of the wyvern, causing it to roar in pain and avert slightly, giving Lowen enough time to ride out of the way. Wallace stood laughing before his four opponents, clearly mocking them. "Hahaha! Prepare to face the mighty General Wallace of Caelin!" With a strong whip of the chain attached to his axe, he succeeded in knocking down one of the soldiers and pulling it back in time to block the lance of the knight before him. "I don't know who you lads are..." Swinging one of his massive arms out, he smacked the knight off to the side and chopped him hard in the side, easily shearing through his crimson armor. Wallace chuckled as he pulled the axe out and looked to the three before him. "But you're going to need more than this to take me down. Whose next!?"

Matthew pulled his knife out of the fighter he had just slain as Erk proceeded to immolate the two he was facing. With the rest of the men dead, erk and Matthew turned their eyes upon the large Warrior that remained. "Beh... nothing I can't handle." The warrior drew his silver axe as a grin spread across his face. "I'll kill you both on my own if I must." The mage and thief stood ready to fight, Erk holding himself carefully because of the gash in his side from a lucky spear thrust. The large warrior shot forth with surprising speed and took a massive swing at the two. Both of them dodged just in time, however Matthew shot back after the swing and proceeded to thrust his dagger into the man's side. As though he had not even been phased by the stab, the man smacked Matthew away with the butt of his axe. The thief flew back a foot and rolled on the ground. "Shit..." Matthew muttered as he brought himself up onto his knees, wincing at the pain radiating from his side. Erk threw forth a fireball at the Warrior who simply slashed the fire, causing it to disperse. "This could be bad..." Erk muttered to himself.

The Warrior made his way towards the mage with a wide grin on his face, picking up speed as he went. "Now you're mine!" Before the large man was able to attack, a sting of pain erupted from his back as a shock of light exploded upon him. "Argh!" He screamed out in pain and fell to one knee. "You left yourself open." The warrior turned around in time to see a steel blade swiftly lop off his head with little effort. The body fell motionless to the ground as the Sublime Mercenary Raven stood over his kill triumphantly. Not far behind him stood Lucius who whispered a prayer for the dead man. "Looks like you needed some help." Raven stated indifferently to the two before him. "We could've handled it on our own." Matthew muttered as Serra rushed out from the house to heal the gash in Erk's side. Lucius smiled and walked towards them, "It's been a while Erk, Matthew, Serra..." He spotted Merlinus slowly emerge from the house as well, giving the monk an uneasy smile. "And of course you too Mr. Merlinus."

Raven kicked the dead warrior's head out of the way as Priscilla rode up next to next to them. "Lord Brother... did you have to dispatch him so violently?" Raven silently ignored his sisters question, for it went without a needed answer. "Where is Lady Lyndis?" Lucius asked curiously. "She went towards the docks to look for Fargus. Come to think of it they may have ran into trouble too! We must hurry!" Matthew exclaimed as the group took off towards the pier. They stopped in their tracks though at the sight as Florina flying towards them. "Hey there's Florina, maybe-." He stopped mid sentence though at the sight of the wyvern flying behind her. "Ah! Florina watch out!" Serra called out in fright. Erk prepared a thunder spell, but was quickly stopped by Lucius. "No! You could hit Florina!" The Wyvern and Pegasus chased each other threw the air, taking sparing jabs at each other. "If we don't do something quick though she may be killed!" Erk growled as he began to whisper the spell once more. He stopped mid recitation though as the sight of another wyvern came out of no where. "Oh no! Another one!" Cried out Merlinus.

Raven's eyes widened at the sight and spoke out, "No wait! That's..." This new wyvern was much larger than the other one and looked strangely familiar. The large creature darted down swiftly tackled the smaller wyvern out of the air. Screaming as its throat was chewed out, the smaller wyvern quickly expired. The blonde haired rider of the new wyvern dismounted and unmercifully stabbed the red garbed victim. She then turned around and faced the group before her. "Hmph... you all look just as pathetic as when I first met you all." sneered Vaida as she left Umbriel to chew on the body of its dead opponent. Florina landed beside the group as well and got off Huey's saddle. "Vaida... thank you." Florina said with a small smile. The Wyvern Lord turned her nose up a bit and replied, "Don't thank me, Umbriel was just hungry." Priscilla glanced uneasily at the wyvern nearby who was still happily chomping away on the dead human. "So wait, why are you here anyway?" Erk asked in an interested tone. "We can catch up later. From the sky I saw the Sacaen girl fighting down by the dock."

Lyn delivered the final stab with the Sol Katti into the heart of the Wyvern's rider. She looked down at the pitiful bodies of her opponents before looking to her comrades. Lowen had also just finished slaying his opponent, however Wallace had been done for quite a bit and smiled at Lyn and Lowen's display of skill. "Well done! You've both improved significantly since I last saw you." The group from town square raced up to the docks, but were relieved when they saw that their comrades were not among the dead. "Raven, Lucius, Priscilla it is good to see you three again." Lyn greeted them with a warm smile, but her expression turned to shock when she saw the Wyvern Lord. "V-Vaida?" Lyn had not expected her to be there amongst the group. "King Desmond heard of your search for Mark and sent me here to help. I did not want to leave the prince's side if Desmond planned to kill him in my leave, but Heath has promised to take up the task while I'm gone." Lyn gave her a slight nod at the information. "Well it's good to have you back again Vaida." She ignored the Blade Lord's comment and proceeded to take flight, searching for anymore enemies that way be around.

"Lyn... are we sure that this is okay?" Matthew asked a little hesitant. "Even if she's more loyal to Zephiel than Desmond, she'll still need to report Mark's location once we find him. All Bern wants is to capture him for their own use." Lyn looked toward Vaida as she flew away. "I am aware. When the time comes that she will try to report his location... I'll fight her myself. If that's what it takes to protect Mark." The ringing of a loud bell could be heard nearby. The group turned to see the Davros emerging from behind a nearby cliff and pull into harbor. "Hey! Lyn!" Dart waved happily from the side of the ship towards the group. "Long time no see!" Geitz exclaimed as he leapt from the ship's deck onto the ground next to them. "Geitz? When did you join Fargus?"

"Right after that final battle with Nergal. Dart invited me to come along so I figured it'd be fun. And you know what, I kinda like it." Geitz said with a grin in response to Lucius. Fargus descended from the ship and approached Lyn, "Ah! Me Lady Lyndis! What brings you these waters?" Wallace and Matthew took a protective step in front of Lyn, who calmly moved both aside. "Fargus, we need passage to a continent that lies to the East. Mark's headed there now and we're sure we'll find him there in Yuropa." Fargus rubbed his scruffy chin before replying, "Yuropa... I've heard tales of it, but never actually went to see myself. Aw well! First time for everything I suppose! I promised you my help if you needed it and here I am. Come aboard, we'll head out as soon as possible." Everyone filed up the boarding plank, one by one as preparations were made.

"Florina! Funny to run into you here sis!" The petite pegasus knight blinked at the voice calling out to her. "That voice... Farina!?" Florina turned in surprise to see her big sister standing on the other side of the deck with a grin on her face. She ran to Farina and gave her a huge hug. "Oh sister! I thought you were in Ilia with Sain and Fiora?" The older of the Pegasus knights smiled nervously. "Yeah for a bit... wasn't much profit though at the moment. And the two of them getting all mushy was sorta making me feel a little down so I decided to come here and bother Dart for a bit." The pirate heard this and sighed in exhaustion. "You're just waiting for me to solve Han Gak's map riddle so you can hawk the treasure for yourself." Farina glared at him and shot back, "Hey that's awfully rude! I can find it on my own if I really wanted to! I just like the fresh ocean air, the adventure... and of course the financial rewards." Geitz slapped his forehead at this and laughed. "Oh please, you get so sea sick at times you can't see straight. That stupid flying horse of yours stinks up the hull and you always sneak an extra cut away for yourself." Farina lacked a come back to Geitz's comment and proceeded simply to drive her heel into his foot, causing the merchant's son to cry out in pain.

Soon enough the ship had set sail, bound East for the continent of Yuropa. As everyone settled in and began to catch up with one another, Lyn tasked Merlinus with listing everyone who was currently with them, their equipment, supplies and gold. The merchant finished his task within less than an hour of leaving the docks. "Lady Lyndis, I've taken everything into account like you asked. Everyone is accounted for and we are doing well on both weapons and rations at the moment so no need to worry. Besides, I'm sure we can purchase more in this new land." Lyn gave the blue haired man a nod of approval. "Thank you Merlinus I appreciate your help." She turned walk down the corridor back towards her room when he stopped her. "Oh, but wait M'lady. There was something else I had wanted to ask... Did you not say Jaffar, Nino and Renault would be joining us?" Lyn nodded in agreement. "Yes, but they did not catch up to us for reasons that escape me. It doesn't matter now though, we can't wait around any longer. I feel bad, but every moment passing moment Mark gets farther away." The merchant gave Lyn a slight bow of understanding and left their separate ways down the hall.

Back on land, a bit ways down the shore line from Nebre, another ship was docked. Moderate in size, but with an intimidating red flag waving at the top of the mast and black wood making up the sidings. This gave the ship an ominous appearance that could not be ignored by anyone. Crewmen went about the ship, dressed in red uniforms and armor as they prepared for departure. "Get ready! As soon as the rest of our men get back we're heading out!" One prominent man in an officer's coat shouted to the other sailors, eager to head out once more. "Captain Macerd! Vorus has returned!" Macerd watched as a dark red cloaked thief ran aboard the ship, a bandana covering his bald head. "Ah Vorus, have you found out why the raiding party hasn't returned yet?" The thief clutched his knees as he tried to catch his breath, trying to talk in between breaths, "They're dead. All of them." The captain's jaw dropped. "W-What!?" Impossible! Are you sure!?" Vorus, finally having caught his breath nodded to the captain. "Yes sir, I even found Mort decapitated. These people aren't to be trifled with sir."

The captain scowled in anger and clenched his teeth. "Dammit, we underestimated them. No matter. Captain Drake should be encountering that Collum bastard Mark any minute now. If he should fail, his majesty is relying on us to have a bartering chip to negotiate with him..." A sailor nearby walked over, carrying a small roped up form over his shoulders. "What about the girl we captured sir? Surely she's enough?" Macerd looked at the young, green haired girl who lay unconscious over his underling's shoulder. "I fear not. He does indeed know this girl, but she's not close enough to his heart. We'll hold onto her for now, but our true target still remains that Caelin noble, Lyndis, I believe she was the reason he stayed in Elibe so long. Anyhow, we'll head out immediately as soon as you have her locked away." The sailor nodded and brought Nino's sleeping body below deck to the brig. Captain Macerd walked to the bow as he looked on into the distance in the direction Yuropa. He slightly adjusted his three pointed hat and muttered to himself, "Hear me now Mark... I will not make the mistake of underestimating you or your friends again. His majesty and the kingdom of Braist will rejoice in glory once I have your traitorous neck... or those of ones you cherish most."

**Firedude: **There you go, chapter three. Once again I ask that you please leave a review. Speak your mind, ask questions, give me criticisms, anything you want at all, it just rewards me in knowing that people are reading my story and in ways I may be able to improve so you all enjoy it better.


	4. Ocean Dragon

**Firedude: **Once again, thank you all so much to those of you who reviewed. In return I shall right more, and of course answer your reviews.

Enilas: Indeed, stick around and it may even get a bit thicker for you friend.

Rast8a: No problem, I always enjoyed her unique personality. And yes its not a very popular pairing, but to be honest I never intended to include the two at this part so it seemed like a good reason. And yes I understand your concerns and I'll respect them. I promise I'm not going to go over board with the curses, but one or two may sprout up. I can't necessarily help it at times though, sometimes they're the only words enough to get the intended harshness across. I will respect your wishes though and use as few as literarily possible.

Chaos Hero Mark: Yes I know of the typo unfortunately. I originally intended it to be Jaffar at that part, but I went back and changed it to Legault, for he made more sense plot wise. I hope I do too, in my opinion this is one of the better works I've done. If I keep getting support like this I should have no problem keeping myself motivated. Only problem is that I have found 11th grade to be far more preoccupying than previous years, so unfortunately the time between chapter publishing will vary from time to time.

Demoness Drakon: Thank you, compliments like your really drive me to continue. I put a lot of work into making sure everyone is acting like (or at least as close as possible) to their original in game character. And no worries about Jaffar, I've got plans for him in due time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. I love Fire Emblem, I really do, but ownership is no way possible I assure you.

**Chapter 4: Ocean Dragon**

Welsh had skillfully guided the Anne Bell through the rapid currents that split the two continents' seas apart. Everyone had survived, a bit shaken up maybe, but in tact to say the least. The waters were a lot calmer now compared to before and everyone had fallen back into the groove of things. Guy danced about the deck of the ship, practicing his swordsman skills against an invisible opponent. Legault sat on the ledge in front of the helm and watched, amused at both Guy's new found skills and how serious he was taking this shadow fighting. "Maybe you should rest a bit Guy. Now that we're in this new territory we have no idea what may be headed our way." The Sacaen finished his mock duel with a spinning slice before he looked up to the hurricane. "I know, which is why I can't sit still. To be honest I'm actually excited to get into a fight now. I want to see how I'd do against these foreigners." Welsh laughed heartily at Guy's explanation. "Is that so? Remember laddie, here in Yuropa, you're the foreigner. And be careful what you wish for. We have some of the most ferocious fighters you can imagine."

Guy, with a cocky grin quickly ran up the stairs to the helm and confronted Welsh. "Oh really? Well who are some of these so called ferocious fighters?" The Captain looked back in his thoughts to think of the most impressive warriors he could think of. "Now lets see... I know of an archer in Guillo who I once witnessed shoot a falcon out of the sky from around 300 yards away. There was also a captain I met once in a Collum Port whose mast of his ship had fallen, he picked it up all on his own." The Sword Saint took in the information being bestowed upon him with thought. "I will say that is skillful, but what about swordsmen?" Welsh scanned his thoughts and moved his lips a bit as he thought about it. "Ah!" He exclaimed, slamming his wooden leg down into the deck to punctuate his excitement at remembering. "I can't believe I didn't think of him before! If you truly wish to test your skills with a blade against someone I'd seek out Drake. He's a privateer currently in service for Braist. It's fitting enough actually, if he's still sailing for them we may run into him soon."

"Why do you say that?" Legault asked, leaning back to meet the eyes of the Captain. "Well we actually had a brush by him on our way to Elibe. He would've probably attacked us if we hadn't of told him that we were going to get Mark." Legault grinned and replied, "He's friends with Mark? Sorry Guy looks like you may not be fighting him." Welsh laughed at Legault's assumption and shook his head, "No not at all, in fact Drake has orders to execute Mark on the spot if he sees him. He only let us continue on our journey because he knew we'd be bringing Mark back with us. Come to think of it... maybe I should've told you all that earlier." Welsh mumbled to himself as he scratched his chin. "What!? That's something to you warn people about!" Legault exclaimed in fright. "Mark did you know about this!?"

The three looked over to the tactician, sitting silently by the edge of the ship starring off into space. "Hey Mark... Hey!" Legault's yelling snapped him out of his day dream. "What? Oh right. No this is the first I've heard of it. Drake's working for Braist now?" Captain Welsh nodded silently at Mark's question. "Aye, when the war was announced Braist gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. And now he works for the king." Mark turned toward the captain with a puzzled expression. "What was this offer?" Welsh shrugged a little as he adjusted the helm slightly. "Not entirely sure myself. That's all he said when we bumped into him on our way to Elibe. Ask him yourself when we see him. Just because he's trying to kill you is no excuse to not stay friendly."

"Wait, so you two are friends?" Guy asked in a confused tone. "Not exactly. When we were younger we were acquaintances. I haven't seen him in two years so god knows how he has changed. He was pretty handy with a sword if I remember correctly. At the courts in Braist he would do duels for the royalty and would most often win. Can't imagine how much he's improved since my absence." Guy grinned widely and put his hand to his sword. "No worries Mark, no matter how good he is I'll take him on. And if worst comes to worst Karel will be more than glad to help fight someone that strong... speaking of which where is master?" Mark pointed below deck and stated, "Brooding in his room. It's all for the better anyways, don't want you two killing each other after all." Guy frowned slightly and hung his head a little. "Y-Yeah..." He murmured before descending down the steps to the main deck. Legault watched the sword saint finish the steps before he leapt off his ledge right in front of him. He drew two knives and dove at Guy who quickly brandished his blade and blocked his attack. "What are you doing?" Legault grinned at Guy before hopping back and exclaiming, "Come on! I'm nothing special let's see how you've improved."

Welsh chuckled to himself as he watched the two spar on the main deck. "Quite the little group of friends you've gathered Senator." He said as he looked over to Mark, who had resumed his absent minded stare out towards the ocean. "...You know back on land when I asked you about that girl. I didn't mean to stir up any old emotions if you were hurt." The Senator released a sigh and twiddled with a lock of his messy hair. "It's alright Welsh I know you meant no harm. It's not just the girl though... so much has changed in my absence. I feel as though if I had never left, this all could've been avoided. If I hadn't of disappeared so suddenly, Drake probably would've joined Collum. In fact, if I had stayed I could've negotiated something out with Braist to recognize our sovereignty. This impending war... it's all my fault." Welsh looked upon the young man with sympathetic eyes before he replied, "You can not rightfully place the blame on yourself you know." Mark looked to the older captain behind him. "Then who is to blame?"

"Everyone is. So is the way of democracy. You are only one Senator. Despite all the leverage you have in both Collum and Braist, I'm sorry to say that I doubt you alone could've stopped this war. You know the king of Braist, he's a stubborn old man who won't listen to reasoning. And the Senators of our nation are not too compromising themselves. This war was inevitable, revolution is rarely without blood shed." Legault leaped back up onto his ledge, taking a brief break from his sparring with Guy. He looked to mark and gave him a curious look. "Come to think of it, you never exactly told us why this war started." A loud horn blast was heard and the three looked out ahead and saw a large ship headed their way. "That's a long story and one for another time."

Guy, who had been sitting down taking a break rose to his feet to stare at the huge ship. It pulled up alongside the Anne Bell, its main deck a person or two taller than the Anne's own deck. The ship's gray siding has a long blue dragon painted skillfully on either side with several hatches on the side of it. The mysterious ship's mast towered up above the group, starring up at its deep blue sails. "Whoa... this is a Yuropa ship?" Guy asked no one specifically, in a slight state of awe. "It's not uncommon to find ships this big, but no." Welsh calling down to the swordsman. "This ship specifically... belongs to the one and only Ocean Dragon." Mark starred nostalgically up at the rich blue sails that brilliantly shown against the sun, perfectly complementing the clear sky above and waters below. "Drake..." The tactician murmured to himself as he awaited someone to appear at the side of the ship.

Pirates began to gather at the edge of the immense ship, looking down at the small crew at their mercy. They began with rowdy calls down below, waving their weapons at the lot, feeling a strong sense of superiority. Guy and Legault kept their hands close to their weapons as Karel emerged from the deck below peering up at the group of men who were besieging them. Mark stood tall, not afraid of the threatening men above, rather standing there as if he were waiting. Suddenly, the pirates began to quite down and look at someone who was approaching them from behind. All was quiet now except for the thuds of someone in boots walking across the deck above them. After a moment or two, the man appeared on the edge of the ship. He lifted his leg up and rested his boot on the side as he starred down at the ship below.

His eyes wandered about the deck of the Anne Bell until he spotted who he was looking for. "Mark..." The man whispered to himself. "It's been a long time Drake!" The tactician called up to the captain standing above him. "Not long enough Senator." Drake responded bitterly. His shoulder length brown hair blew slightly in the wind. A small mustache and chin beard glistened slightly in the sun as he glared down at Mark, as though to burn a hole through his soul. "Where have you been as this time?" Drake asked curiously, but not losing the bitterness in his voice. "Elibe, a continent West of here past the currents. What about you? I see you're a pirate now." Drake reached his hand up to his chin and cocked his head. "Privateer thank you. Navy wasn't paying good enough wages, so I went free lance until I got this good deal going with Braist."

Mark nodded understandingly and smiled. "Collum never did invest a lot in their navy. Even when I pressed the bill in congress they wouldn't listen." Drake chuckled a little. "Yes, thick heads those politicians. They don't understand war like us. Those who have actually been on the battle fields, starring our enemies in the eyes." The tactician's smile melted away and took on a serious one. "You mean like now?" Drake's smile dissolved back to its original bitter expression before replying, "Yes, like now... speaking of which!" He pulled a letter out from under his petty coat and unfolded it. He cleared his throat and read it over real quick. "I got this letter a couple weeks ago you see. Some how his majesty predicted that you would return within the next month so he sent this decree out to all captains enforcing the blockade. He wrote, and I quote:"

"_Any Captains patrolling the blockade who come across the national fugitive 'Senator Mark of Collum' is to arrest him on sight and return immediately to Braist on grounds of treason. If he refuses to come willingly for trial, authority is allowed to use necessary for to apprehend him. If he retaliates with hostile intent, lethal force is allowed. Any men found accompanying him and facilitating his efforts to return to Yuropan soil are also susceptible to punishment to the instructions above. Captains who are found to have encountered said man and let him escape through to the land of Yuropa will be apprehended and face trial also on the grounds of treason. It should also be noted at this time, that anyone found guilty of treason are punished..." _Drake looked up from the letter, folding it back up and returned it to his coat as he recited the last line by heart, _"to hang by the neck until death."_

Guy gulped slightly at the conclusion of the letter, feeling a bit of a cold sweat build up. Welsh's sailors whispered to one another and looked to each other, also nervous about the situation. Legault and Karel starred up at the privateer, bored by the letter, feeling as though he might as well be reciting a poem than a death threat. Welsh looked over to the young tactician to see him angrily stare up at Drake. "Is that so? Fugitive!? How!?" Drake removed his heavy coat and undid the top couple buttons of his shirt, feeling a little stuffy. "By order of his majesty, all who are considered Senators of the 'Congress of Collum' are to be considered terrorists, threatening the peace brought upon by his fair rule."

"You can't really believe that load of crap can you Drake!?" Mark swung an arm out to the side yelling up at the man. "How can you follow someone who spews such lies! You know as well as I do why we broke off from Braist in the first place. They refused to acknowledge the wrongs they did unto us and now that we're trying to escape their tyranny they'd have us executed instead?" Mark's clenched teeth and fists eased and his fury was replaced his sympathy as he remembered who his childhood friend once was. "Drake... you used to stand for something. You used to believe in independence. You used to dream about the day that we could live free of the crown in a nation where the common people could actually speak their mind without fear of being executed. Don't you remember how your parents-?" Drake called out in anger. "Enough!" He quickly drew the rapier that rested at his side, pointing it down at his former friend. "The Drake you knew died years ago. He's gone and he's not coming back. I understand his majesty now, he does what he must in order to keep the people safe, not to oppress them. The dangerous ones are you so called revolutionaries who threatened the peace he so careful crafted."

He pointed the sword to each of them one by one. "And if any of you don't come quietly, I'll be glad to send you to your god myself, rather than prolong the wait and instead be sent by a noose." Legault leaned over toward Welsh and whispered, "Hey, why haven't we just sailed out of here already?" Drake shot a glare over at the hurricane and responded to his question himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The hatches on the side of Drake's ship shot open and long barrels extended from them. "What the hell are those?" Legault asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cannons, a weapon from Yuropa." Mark replied to Legault as he looked up at the steel protruding out from the hatches. "They shoot iron balls that easily blow holes into ships, we'd be sunk before we could even reach Collum." The pirates all grinned and cheered at the cannons and Mark's blunt answer, once again proud of their superiority. "Stay here and be arrested, fight and get killed, or run and get shot... this sounds like a losing situation Mark." Legault said cynically as he shook his head.

"I must admit Mr. Senator I feel sorry for putting you in such a pressing position. So I'll make a deal with you. If one your companions can best me in a fight I'll let you all through and say I never saw you. However, if I win I'll arrest you, not your friends, just you." Drake grinned, raising his sword to in front of his face. "Don't think this is out of kindness by the way, I only pity you for clinging to such a hopeless cause." Mark glared up at the privateer and was about to say something when Guy cut him off. "I'll do it!" Everyone looked to the Sacaen swordsman as he drew his blade and readied himself for Drake. "Guy, what are you doing!? Just let him arrest me, I'll figure something out." He glanced over at Mark before replying, "Look Mark, I don't know everything that's going on here, but all I know is that you're involved in something important and that you're important in it too. I promised I'd protect you on this trip, and I'll stick to my word." Mark gritted his teeth slightly, "You could be killed..." Guy smiled and looked to his friend. "That's always been a risk we've been willing to take Mark, especially for those we call our friends."

Drake dropped from the edge of his ship and landed soundly on the deck of the Anne Bell. "So you're my challenger? Very well then, may I at least know the name of the man I'll be slaying today?" Guy starred intently at the man before him and announced proudly, "I am Guy, the Saint of Swords and one of Elibe's greatest swordsmen." Drake grinned and raised his rapier into an en garde position. "I am known as Drake the Ocean Dragon. The best privateer in Yuropa. Now then, let's begin." Both remained silent, slowly circling around the deck, as the pirates from Drake's ship cheered for their captain. Guy made the first move. He shot forth with incredible speed and wildly slashed at Drake. The privateer was seemingly unaffected by the attack, blocking each blow with ease and taking a couple steps back. In counter, he too launched forward with incredible speed. A lot faster than Guy had expected in fact. Drake tapped Guy on either side of his collar bone before he had a chance to jump back. Drake followed up with a quick serious of thrusts, Guy having a bit of trouble blocking them all.

Legault watched the conflict on the deck below intently. He looked back to the Tactician who was also watching, but his expression was one of apprehension. "Can he win?" Legault asked quietly. "No, I fear not. Drake's only toying with him, if he really wanted to he could've wounded Guy by now." Mark answered, not keeping his eyes off the fight. Both men were releasing flurries of blows onto one another. Though Guy had yet to even touch Drake, the privateer had tapped the Saint a couple times teasingly, but never hard enough to actually injure him. "You are good Saint of Swords, you should be proud to wear your title. However-." Drake jumped back then forward once more, quickly stabbing Guy twice in his left side. "I am the better." Guy groaned in pain and dropped to one knee. "Damn..." He murmured to himself as he stared at the deck in front of him. "It's only a flesh wound. You won't make me give up so-!" He stopped as he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Guy looked up behind him to see Karel standing over him, not taking his eyes off Drake. "Get back." The demon stated flatly as he took a couple steps toward Drake.

"Hm? Who are you?" Karel drew his Wo Dao and pointed it at Drake. "I am Karel, Demon of Swords. You'll fight me now." Drake grinned at his new opponent and got into a fighting stance once more. "Fine by me... shall we?" Guy was now off to the side being tended to by one of Welsh's sailors. "Mark, your boy over there. Can he beat Drake?" Welsh asked as he watched the two glare each other down. "Well... I'm not sure who to say is better, but all I will say is Drake is in for a rude awakening." The two took off quick and began trading slashes right away. The loud clangs of their swords sounded out as they rapidly struck out at one another. Karel rolled off to the side and took a swing at Drake's heels, who simply jumped up and stabbed down at Karel. The demon was lucky enough to deflect the blow in time and swiftly counter. "I will admit you are very skilled demon."

Drake began his rapid thrusts once more, hoping to catch Karel off guard like he did to Guy. "As are you..." Karel whispered coldly as he easily blocked Drake's attacks, keeping his eyes locked tight on his form, hoping to find an opening before the captain could. Drake spotted an opportunity and smiled, "But this is game my friend." Drake repeated his move from earlier, jumping back before lunging forward with a powerful set of thrusts. However, Drakes blade found nothing but air when he attacked. In fact Karel had disappeared from his view altogether. Shock seethed through the privateer's body as he heard the demon's whisper from behind him. "Bleed." The Wo Dao then sliced Drake's back, leaving a shallow but messy wound. He cried out in pain and stumbled forward as blood dripped down the back of his shirt. Mark's eyes widened at the sight. He wasn't so surprised that Karel had won, more to see his old friend lose in a sword duel, something that he never really considered happening before.

Feeling exhausted from the fight and blood loss, Drake fell onto all fours and called out. "You won... do it, finish me now." Karel took a couple steps forward looking down at his defeated opponent. The pirates aboard Drake's ship began to climb over the edge of their ship, coming to their captain's rescue, but Drake raised his hand to stop his men. "You beat me in a fair duel. Slay me now, lest my honor be even more insulted." Everyone watched intently, unsure of the Sword Demon's next move. He placed both his hands on the Wo Dao once more and raised it above his head. Right before he was about to swing someone called out, "Wait!" Karel looked to Mark as he descended the stairs and approached Drake. He looked down at his bloody form before helping him to his feet. "You would not allow me to die and keep my honor?" Mark punched Drake across the face and glared at the man before him. "Coward! I don't know what it was that bewitched you to leave for Braist, but this is not where your story ends. If you refuse to no longer stand for Collum, fine, but you will now walk this path you have now chosen and will not take the easy escape of death." Drake looked with anger in his eyes to Mark as he extended his wrists. "You may have lost, but if you truly wish arrest me right now, do it. I'll go quietly."

Drake kept his eyes locked on his wrists, clearly thinking about what to do. Then without a word he simply turned and walked towards his ship. A rope ladder had been rolled down the side for him, which he ascended back onto his ship. Immediately, his men began to take care of the wound he sustained to his back, while Drake looked back to Mark. "I will honor may word, you may pass into Collum waters... as for you two." He said looking down at Karel and Guy. "We will meet again soon enough." He then turned and disappeared from sight. A few moments later the ship turned away and traveled into the distance. Mark stood at the bow and watched it as it sailed away, staying completely calm as he watched it. Karel turned without a word and walked below deck to rest once more. Guy watched his former master as left and then punched the ground next to him before he too was lead downstairs by a couple sailors. "That was one hell of an encounter Mark... I'll be taking a nap if anyone needs me." Legault stated as he too descended below deck. A minute later, Mark turned away from the bow and headed up to Welsh.

He sat down on a barrel nearby and hung his head. "If Collum changed as much as Drake did, I don't know if I want to go home..." Welsh frowned at Mark's sadness as he adjusted the helm. "Unfortunately in some ways it has. You can't lose heart though, we may have lost Drake but the support for independence is alive and well, in fact its stronger than ever." Mark kept his head hung as he continued, "How could he leave though... we both believed so strongly in our goal." Welsh shrugged, "Times change, people change, there are plenty out there who have given up on independence." Mark shook his head and looked up at Welsh. "No Welsh... he didn't give up." He looked out to sea in the direction that Drake had gone. "I still don't know why he left, but I can tell, he still believes in our cause and he hates himself for abandoning it..."

**Firedude: **Sorry for the wait, but better late than never right? Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with any criticisms, comments or questions you have for me. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the line up.


End file.
